


The Lesson

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl catches Magna trying to take on more than she could possibly handle on her own.  Yelling and insults soon turn into steamy smut.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Magna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Lesson

“You’re an asshole!” Magna yelled, throwing a glass at Daryl’s head. He ducked at the last second and it shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere.

“Yeah. You ain’t the first to point it out, so simmer down over there, princess.” That woman was about to push him too far. He considered tying her ass to a chair and gagging her to shut her the fuck up. He was as pissed off as he could ever remember being. He wasn’t mad because he caught her trying to sneak out to take care of that big freak, Beta. He admired the balls she had for wanting to try to help. The problem came when she went all hellcat on him and he had to throw her over his shoulder to bring her back. 

“You think you’re just gonna lock me up in this room? Really? I can get past anything you put up to keep me in,” Magna goaded.

That was the proverbial straw. Daryl had taken more than his fair share of her smart mouth and taunts. He stopped working to secure the window and started toward her, slowly. They glared at each other with fury in their eyes. 

“What are you gonna do, Daryl? You gonna tie me up or something?”

“Maybe. I was thinkin’ about stuffing somethin’ in your damn mouth to shut you the hell up.”

They were nose-to-nose and breathing hard. The heat from their mutual rage was palpable. There was something else flowing between them, too, but neither of them would have admitted to it if their lives were on the line.

Daryl had been keeping a close watch on Magna because he didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. But, he’d found himself wondering how she would look out of the oversized shirts she had been wearing since the weather turned colder. During the summer, she’d worn much tighter, more revealing clothes, but he’d daydreamed more than a few times about how she’d look without anything on. She had a slammin’ body, but that mouth just pissed him off. 

The corner of Magna’s perfect pouty lips turned up into an impish grin and something glimmered in her eyes that he couldn’t identify. 

“I just bet you think you’re man enough to shut me up, don’t you?” 

Daryl shoved her back onto the bed. Something inside of him snapped at that moment and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Call it pent-up aggression or sexual frustration or both if you wanted, but she’d just pushed him a hair too far and she was about to find out that he wasn’t fucking around. 

Magna laughed merrily when she landed on the bed and Daryl was over her in a hot second. He gathered her wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them over her head. 

“Ooooh! Look at the big, strong man holding me down. You underestimated me, though.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over before Daryl could register what was happening. She loomed over the top of him, her hair spilling over her shoulder and tickling his face. “You may be stronger, but I’m fast and I’m always thinking ahead.” 

Daryl crashed his lips to her and forced them apart with his tongue. It was a surprise to them both. This woman pissed him off more than anyone else. She drove him to the point of, well, tying her to a chair and stuffing a gag in her mouth until she would agree to stop antagonizing him. But, here he was, kissing her like his very life depended on it. Manga froze, her eyes wide with confusion as Daryl’s tongue invaded her mouth, sliding over her own. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. “Betcha didn’t fuckin’ plan on that, did ya?” 

Magan bucked her hips against his, feeling his huge hard cock bulging in his pants. “Come on, if you’re not scared.”

Daryl flipped them back over so he was on top. With his knees on either side of her hips, he sat back on his heels and tore her shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction. With one hand, he shoved her bra up. He palmed her breast with his right hand and went at the other with his mouth. There was nothing gentle about the way he sucked and bit her pert nipple. Manga cried out and struggled with the buttons of his shirt. 

In a matter of a few frenzied minutes, their clothes were torn away. Manga stroked his dick nice and slow while Daryl sucked her neck all over, leaving deep purple marks in his wake. 

“You want this cock?” Daryl stared down at her with squinted eyes. No single person had ever riled him up so much, both physically and emotionally. Nothing he was going to do to her was going to go easy. He shoved two fingers into her, roughly and her back bowed. His mouth went from one breast to the next and he growled like an angry animal. Magan spread her legs wide, completely submitting to him. 

“That’s right,” he rasped. “You’re gonna take everything I give you, ain’t ya, sweetheart?” 

“Mmmmm...yes...oh, god...yes!” Magna moved her hips against his fingers, wanting even more than he was giving her. “Come on! Fuck me!”

Daryl shook his head slowly, relishing in the anger he saw flashing behind her eyes. “Not till you cum first.” He moved his hand down over her chest, her tiny waist, and then pressed it over her mound. He hooked the two fingers inside her and fucked her with them until she was screaming. She tried to clamp her legs together, but Daryl moved his body so his knees were pinning her thighs to the bed.

“Beg,” Daryl commanded. He continued pumping his finger in and out of her as fast as he could while he watched her eyes roll back in her head. Her mouth formed a soundless “O” and her breath came in ragged gasps. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssse!!! Goddammit! I can’t take it anymore!” Magna screamed. Her voice cracked and she whined with every rapid breath. 

“More!” Daryl added more pressure to the pads of his fingers that were rubbing that magical spot inside of her. She tried to plead, but no words would form. All she was capable of was a continuous, loud moan. “Guess you need some incentive.” Daryl dove down and pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking it the way he’d sucked her nipples until they ached. Magan grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled as her body writhed under his power. 

“Please!!! I…” She contorted until the top of her head was on the mattress and her body was nearly bowed in half. 

“Mmm-hmm” Daryl hummed around her and the vibrations shot through her like lightning and everything went white behind her eyes. If she had been capable of estimation, she would have guessed that she was dead. Death by intense and unrelenting orgasms.

Daryl lapped up her sweet nectar and then shoved her legs wide apart, pinning her knees to the bed. 

“This ain’t gonna be gentle. You good with that?” Daryl rubbed the head of his weeping cock up and down her drenched slit. “Best answer me, girl.”

“I want it...everything you got.” Magna’s body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat and it was distracting in the most delicious way to Daryl. She was wrecked already because of him and he hadn’t even fucked her yet.

He watched her quiver as he rubbed his dick over her clit once more and then buried himself inside her completely. His head fell back on his shoulders and he let out a guttural groan. He started moving slowly, just enough to keep himself from losing it before it was even started. 

“Come on, Daryl. Give it to me good.” Magan scratched blood-red tracks up Daryl’s back. He pulled back and slammed into her. The clap of the sound of their bodies ignited an inferno inside of Daryl. Magna met his venomous stare for a split second before Daryl fucked into her with all of the aggression he had pent up from dealing with her antics and her smart mouth. 

Magna cursed him like a demon and praised him like a god all at once. Daryl’s teeth were clenched and his lip was turned up in a vicious snarl. He rose up on his knees and looked down to watch himself pistoning in and out of her until he felt her start to clench his dick like a vise. 

“Nah…” he growled. In an instant, he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her onto her knees with her body pressed against his. 

“You cum when I tell ya to.” She had heard Daryl’s angry voice a million times, but this went even beyond that. He slammed back into her and the feeling of an instantaneous orgasm rocketed through her body with such power that it tears filled her eyes. 

His hand was around her throat and his filthy words were in her ear. Over and over he demanded that she cum on his cock, and she did. It was more intense than anything she’d ever experienced in her whole life. 

“Shit...oh Christ, yeah…” Daryl dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass and his once-controlled movements became hard and frenzied. 

“Gonna…fuck…unnnggg...I’m cummin’!” His last thrusts were hard enough that Magna didn’t know when she’d regain normal walking abilities. The next thing she knew, she was shoved onto her face and Daryl braced himself on the back of her neck while his hot release spilled onto her back.

“You gonna learn to behave?” Daryl asked when he was able to breathe again. 

Magna turned to face him with a wicked grin. “Not as long as this is the kind of punishment I can expect.”


End file.
